


Breakfast

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prepare to die!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

When Nabiki hears the noise on the roof, she holds her bowl of rice close. Mr. Saotome does not.  _“Boy!”_ he shouts as Ranma comes crashing through the skylight and his bowl goes flying.

“Not my fault, Pop!” Ranma runs without looking back. He must be trying to scramble off into a remote corner of the house before--

“Prepare to die!” Ryoga kicks the teapot as he runs across the table. “Oh, dear,” says onee-chan. “Well, that was getting old, anyway.” Daddy, for his part, bursts into tears.

Then Ranma’s saying, “Wait-wait-wait!” because Ryoga has him in a headlock and imouto-chan appears from above. “Not in the house!” she says, jumping over the skylight.

“Front door, Ryoga!” says Ranma. 

"Indeed!"

"I should never have let you put that skylight in, Saotome," Daddy says when they're gone.


End file.
